Augustus Hare
Augustus Hare is the Son of The March Hare of Wonderland. This Rebellious Royal chooses to follow his destiny even though it is against his father's wishes. Adventurous, brave, and delirious, this Hare cooks up his own crazy sense of wonder. Augustus' spunk and positive outlook in life helps him get by with the effect of his Delirium. Though at times he may feel like he'll never accept the craziness he was destined with, he sides with the Royals because of his bitterness against his father, who never seemed to have accepted Augustus to be the heir of The March Hare destiny. Augustus is also a talented young cook and tea maker which contribute to why he has a knack for adventuring into the unknown to create the best teas and recipes ever after! Portrayers If Arcus had her way, she would cast Kevin McKidd as Gus' voice actor because she just loves his accent and his accent is extremely accurate to what Arcus imagines. Kevin Mckidd was the voice actor of Young McGuffin in the animated movie, Brave, where the idea of Augustus having an accent that is very hard to understand came from. For Augustus' live action portrayal, she would definitely cast Austin Butler as Augustus because of his ability to pull off the shaggy haired look and him having most of his attributes like the blonde hair, the lean body type, and his overall look just screaming Augustus. Character Personality and Skills Augustus is a spunky young man with a positive outlook on life. He never fails to see the goodness in people. He has an effervescent personality that radiates happiness and the good kind of madness at the same time. Augustus embodies the sense of wonder that Wonderlandians usually have to interests people in him. As developed by all of his adventures, he is considered recklessly adventurous but often succeeds. Like many Wonderlandians, Augustus is seen doing things out of the ordinary though not many people would seem to care. He is delirious sometimes. ( He sees dancing and talking kitchen wares.)It is evident that in his most recent attacks that Augustus seems to be taking a more mental and traumatizing toll from the attacks but as we all know how positive Augustus is, he just would forget about it with a cup of tea or with a talk with a close friend. Augustus shows how tenacious as he is and shows how strong he is for the people he cares about. He is a great cook and tea maker and he goes to great lengths to create new and ingenious teas. (like dragon scale tea). Augustus is also quite good in Grimmnastics and is physically capable of sports. He has this irrational fear of spoons too due to him eating a spoon and vomiting it when he was younger. Augustus is a player of the basketball team. He tries to act as mad as he can be since his madness isn't sufficient enough in his father's eyes. He also hates his cotton tail since it gets annoying. Augustus also travels by rabbit hole, always popping up in the middle of class. The rabbit holes just magically bend to his will. Sometimes the rabbit holes appear on the ceilings, walls, the black board.. etc. Augustus also speaks riddlish. He usually tests out his new teas on his poor best friend, Derk Dormouse. Like all Wonderlandians, Augustus has access to Wonderlandian magic and is quite skilled in its use. His Wonderlandian magic manifests in the way of his travel by rabbit hole and his power of great physical abilities (like being to run quickly and jumping quite high). Augustus is a royal just so that it may anger his father. He is called the Royal rebel. Along with being a huge cooking enthusiast, Augustus is such a dork for Taylor Quick and One Reflection. He often goes to as many concerts as he can to see her perform live. Appearance Augustus is a tall and lean lad with gold-brownish hair and pale blue eyes. His skin is more or less the same color as his ears, which are a light brown to gray-ish. He has gray eyes that turn neon green during his moments of delirium. Original Story See: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass From the March Hare to Augustus *He had inherited his delirium from him. *Like his father, they both have a love of tea. *Father and Son own several restaurants in Wonderland, The Village of Bookend , and almost in every major kingdom. Relationships Family Augustus is on great terms with his family (except his father) although they all are completely mad. They usually scare him with random spoon throwing at him. His sisters April,May, and June are actually older than him and did not sign the Storybook of Legends so it is up to him to carry on the Legacy as The March Hare. Although his father is disappointed that Augustus was born during August and not March, (leading to his lack of madness on the March Hare's standards) they always try to meet half way for the sake of the family. Augustus' mother, Jan Hare, is also expecting another set of triplets. Friends Augustus is very friendly to everyone. He is closer to more Wonderlandians. His best friends are Albion Rabbit and Derk Dormouse. Augustus is currently Roommate-less since his former roommate was his sister June who abandoned going back to Ever After High. Since The Hares have always lived near the Hatters, Augustus and Madeline Hatter are actually close friends. Augustus and Derk have been friends since childhood and have been inseparable since then. They both thrive off each others' energy and seem to definitely have a very close brotherly relationship. This friendship is comprised though not limited of hugging each other for a certain amount of time, singing love songs to each other, pranking, testing experiments on each other, total disregard of personal space and, dancing to Tailor Quick and One Reflection songs. Augustus and Albion have a totally different story, though knowing each other since birth, both boys seem to have a competitive relationship as they both try to one up each other. Though they seem like they are always competing with each other, this is more like a sibling rivalry. Augustus is always trying to brighten up Albion's sometimes harsh words to others since Augustus is well... Augustus. Now, with Madeline Hatter. Both teens have known each other since their first tea parties and are really close friends. They seem to talk to each other every day and both love to share the happenings in their lives of that day. Both seem to also find comfort in each others words. Maddie also cares a lot about Augustus and Augustus cares a lot for Maddie back. They often invite each other to each other's dorm rooms alternatively. Though as close as they may seem, they aren't dating ,unfortunately for Derk Dormouse. The relationship between the two may be getting more than just platonic as the conflict between the Royals and the Rebels continue. The two have been definitely confused about where they stand since there has been an enmity between the two groups. Augustus being a royal and Maddie being a rebel does make things a little difficult for them since their opinions do contradict. Arguments in riddlish do ensue and flying teapots do slam against the wall but the two would always reconcile since they respect each other’s decision for their own reasons. The relationship between the two deepens through these experiences since they have been spending more time together . When Maddie was about to be banished to Neverland, Augustus spent most of the time with Maddie since he'd miss Maddie terribly. Somwehere in that certain day, Augustus had started to acknowledge that his feelings for Maddie may be deeper than what he intends. Pets Augustus chooses to not have a pet since he is also part animal however due to that one specific time in Beast Training and Care, Augustus received a Jin Chan or a Golden Toad (from Chinese culture) which he named Oolong. Oolong's origins is quite unknown except for the fact that he came to Augustus on that day. Oolong is three-legged bright yellow frog who always carries a coin and a biscuit in his mouth. Oolong also has two strings of coins and the big dipper constellation on his back. Though most students are scared of Oolong, Augustus and Oolong are very good friends. Oolong often disappears and comes back with new ingredients from Godmother knows where for Augustus. Romance Augustus isn't in any relationship although he is open for any girl who is just as mad for tea as he is. However, Augustus' best bro-mouse, Derk Dormouse, is currently trying to set up Augustus and Maddie together. This operation is actually quite supported by majority of the Wonderlandian and Looking Glasslandian students because they find them as a perfect mad couple. As Derk were to say it, "They are a wonderlandiful couple comprised of the right amount of tea and madness.". Augustus does have deeper feelings for Madeline Hatter more than what he intends. He isn't sure if the feelings are romantic but he does acknowledge that they are more than just platonic. Augustus would never confide this to Maddie since he knows that this would ruin their dynamic and is afraid that maybe Maddie would be overwhelmed with the information. Augustus himself is very confused with what Maddie is to him; Is she his friend or does he like-like her than more than just that? He often asks himself that because whenever he is with Maddie he feels happier and more comfortable with himself, yet he feels like there are bread-and-butterflies in his stomach. If he truly does love her then he believes that the truth would somehow reveal itself and he would definitely explain his intentions to her. If he doesn't exactly like her as romantically as expected then he would remain as her good friend no matter what. I could say that his feelings are somewhat unrequited, he's confirmed that Maddie just isn't the person who hasn't even had romantically loved a person yet. He's afraid that Maddie might be scared off if he tells her that he does have feelings for her and he doesn't want that because he loves her presence in his life. He'd rather live this obscured truth rather than losing her in his life because that is one of the worst things he can imagine. Maddie matters so much to him even if he's afraid to say it. Maddie means more than just a romantic interest in his life, she's one of his closest friends and he wouldn't want to ruin a life-long friendship because of his selfishness. As of recent events (all thought up by the creator), Augustus and Maddie remain good friends after Gus had confessed through a game of Truth, Dare, or Tea.. in which Derk had slipped in some Veratea leaves into the tea to make the game even more fun. After confessing, Maddie had politely rejected him due to not reciprocating his feelings. Though saddened that his affections were not returned, Augustus still cares deeply for Maddie like his sister and remains as her close confidante. Augustus personally says that he is engaged with adventure and tea creating, as of now. My Story Early Life August Hare was born to March and Jan Hare in Wonderland as their 4th child. August grew up with three sisters, April, May, and June Hare, the three being triplets. They were as loving to each other as they were mad and were all very close. As August grew up, he felt as if he was never "mad" enough for his father and that he had failed him. August also grew up with the disability of "Delirium Attacks" which makes him have hallucinations that seem so real that they might have even made him completely madder than a hatter. Growing up was difficult because of these conditions in his life but nevertheless he remembered that there will always be good in his life and that had helped him develop the positive outlook he has today. August also developed a certain hatred for his father because his father had treated him like dirt. As he grew older, he had started to rebel against his father. At the age of 13, August had changed his name to Augustus Hare, somewhat a form of rebellion against the very name his father had given him. Outfits Basic He wears a blue top hat with brown rabbit ears with some straw too.. He wears an orange and blue suit with a golden pocket watch hanging. He also has a purple pouch full of different kinds of teas he brewed himself. His suit consists of a a bright orange jacket with a purple pocket square and tie, a plain white dress shirt , pinstriped blue suit pants ,and black boots. Quotes Mirror Blog Gallery Madgustus.jpg|Madgustus drawn by the wonderlandiful Mandiga Unbirthday.jpg|Scene inspired by A Very Happy Un-Birthday drawn by Mandiga E Book Augustus.png|Augustus Hare's Story Augustus Card New.png|Augustus' card Redone with his new art Augustus Royal Card Back.png|Augustus' Card (back) 22.jpg|Augustus' Basic Outfit RQ - Augustus Hare.png|Augustus' Art is Revamped Courtesy of the Fable-lous FreakyMagic Royal Card Augustus2.jpg|Augustus in his royal card ever_after_high_box_bio_base_by_chunk07x-d6yre2b.png|Augustus Hare's box..well... the back of the box.. New Augustus Bio.png|Augustus' Box Is also Revamped Photo 3 (1).JPG|A quick Sketch of Gus that Arcus forgot to place in this page IMG 0306.JPG|In honor of Gus being CotM, I have rule 63ed (genderbent) him! A name? Perhaps Octavia Hare would be a good name. Augustus_Name.png|Augustus' Name as if it were to be in his box. Timeline *October 19, 2013: Augustus' page is created and we welcome him to the wiki. *October 23, 2013: Augustus is sketched out and brought to life in paper. *November 12, 2013: Augustus makes his written debut in his Basic diary/journal. *December 20, 2013: Augustus makes his book debut in his eBook story. *January 12, 2014: Augustus gets a few upgrades in his page. *April 18, 2014 : Augustus' Art is Upgraded with the Help of FreakyMagic. Trivia and Notes *His second name is a pun to The March Hare's name which is Haigha(High-ha).. Louer(Low-er) (A/N: Get it? Get it? XD) *Special Thanks To Mandiga for helping me with my Royal Card of Augustus! :D *Augustus has an immunity to Wonderland Madness poisoning. *Arcus is currently debating on whether or not she should change "Augustus" to just "August" , as Augustus was named after the TFIOS character, Augustus Waters. *Augustus' mother ,Jan Hare, is expecting another set of triplets already named Otco,Mevon, and Meced. They are expected to be born on March. *Augustus will still continue on fulfilling his destiny as the next March Hare after his 3 younger brothers are born since Augustus is the eldest child of the Hare family that accepts the destiny fully. *In "A Very Happy Un-birthday" , Arcus will have a test for Maddie x Augustus or Madgustus as Derk Dormouse calls them. *Arcus madly ships "Madgustus". However, Arcus wishes to center Augustus' arc around him and his father now. *Arcus headcanons that Augustus has nicknamed Maddie as "Del" and Maddie has nicknamed Augustus as "August". *The Mad Hatter and Maddie actually call Augustus "August" because they keep on forgetting that Gus had changed his name. *Augustus occasionally speaks in a similar pattern that of Master Yoda from Star Wars. *Arcus casted Austin Butler as Augustus' alternative portrayer due to his great chemistry with Anna Sophia Robb (Arcus' head anon for Maddie's face claim) in the Carrie Diaries . *For more Augustus, please check his Journal and his eBook Story Thing Category:Males Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Characters of the Month Category:Arcus' Original Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland